jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:NigrumNight/This is my Fight./@comment-32398021-20190727172234/@comment-32398021-20190728005022
W kwestii łączenia - oczywiście, że nie wkładasz tego nigdy w jedną linijkę, nie wiem kim trzeba by być, żeby to zrobić XD Ale zakuło w oczy, prawda? Czyli coś w tym jest. Nie wkładasz tych dwóch stylów w jedną linijkę, ale wkładasz to w jedną postać. Nie chodzi o żadne sytuacje i wytłumaczenia, chodzi o samo dopuszczenie obu rodzajów słownictwa do jednego bohatera. Osoba używająca wulgarnego słownictwa nie posługuje się równocześnie sformułowaniem "coś tam czyni mnie" bądź spójnika "iż" - to są pojedyncze przykłady, nie chce mi się szukać więcej, choć znalazłyby się. Chodzi o zasadę - osoba posługująca się językiem wulgarnym nie mówi (a nawet nie myśli) w języku literackim, bo takiego języka to są przykłady. Po prostu jest nauczona się wyrażać w inny, niezbyt wyszukany sposób, i to się z minuty na minutę nie zmienia. I na odwrót - osoba posługująca się językiem literackim, ze swego rodzaju patosem/dystyngowaniem, nie używa przekleństw tylko dlatego, że "się zdenerwowała". Wyobrażasz sobie królową Elżbietę, która nagle rąbnie dosadne "fuck", bo coś wyprowadziło ją z równowagi? Język, jakim ktoś się posługuje, oddaje tę osobę - jej charakter, zachowanie, opanowanie, pewność siebie. Nie zmienia się jak chorągiewka w zależności od kierunku, z jakiego zawieje akurat wiatr, bo ludzki mózg, w którym to wszystko powstaje, zwyczajnie nie działa jak taka chorągiewka. Oczywiście, jako autorka z pewnością możesz mi napisać elaborat, gdzie, kiedy i dlaczego padło bądź nie padło jakieś przekleństwo, bo z pewnością niejednokrotnie o tym myślałaś, miałaś na to drobiazgowy pomysł. Ale ja, jako czytelnik, mogę bez znamiennych dla każdego autora fabularnych uprzedzeń powiedzieć, czy z perspektywy osoby na własną rękę poznającą twoje dzieło ten pomysł wyszedł w praniu, czy nie. Mnie zazgrzytał. Może inni mają odmienne zdania. Co do dojrzałości - przeklinanie czy ogólnie wulgarne wyrażanie się nie jest w żadnym stopniu dojrzałe. Nie zaprzeczam, że Nigrum mówi w opowiadaniu rzeczy mądre, ale słownictwo, na którego temat wymieniamy tu opinie, do dojrzałych rzeczy się nie zalicza, choć to popularne myślenie wśród młodych ludzi - zapewne stąd Twoi znajomi czy też znani Ci nastolatkowie przeklinają co drugie słowo. Notabene muszą być tym bardzo zafascynowani, skoro wyrażają się brutalnie, jednak zapewniam Cię, że znaczna większość młodych ludzi choć używa przekleństw, to nie na taką skalę. A to, że słychać tych, co klną co drugie słowo... Cóż, najgłośniejsze są zawsze mniejszości. Nie mówię, że przekleństwa powinny być wyeliminowane całkowicie z utworu, o nie. To ważny środek wyrazu. Powinny jednak pasować do kreacji bohatera, a tu jak dla mnie w większości przypadków brzmią na siłę, jakby właśnie Nigrum miała się przez to czytelnikowi wydawać dojrzalsza i bardziej doświadczona. Moje wrażenie jest dokładnie odwrotne. A na podkreślanie emocji polecam po prostu ich opisy. Lepiej oddadzą stan bohaterki i nie będą przy tym sprawiały trudności w interpretacji tak jak wulgaryzmy, które mogą zarówno wyrażać gwałtowną emocję, jak i zwykłą niedojrzałość bohaterki. Bo pisanie polega między innymi na tym, żeby klarownie przekazać innym, co się ma na myśli, a nie tylko mieć na ten temat jakiś swój koncept i liczyć na nadnaturalną domyślność czytelników :) Wywód też może przydługawy, ale jak wspomniałam, klarowność przede wszystkim. Ufam, że jest dość jasny, choć wiadomo - i tak zrobisz, jak czujesz ;) PS. Literackość części wypowiedzi Nigrum nie jest moją opinią, to raczej obiektywny fakt. Jeśli chcesz, możesz to łatwo potwierdzić - wystarczy posłuchać ludzi w autobusie, na przystanku, w sklepie lub w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji życiowej. Ludzie w zwyczajnym, codziennym życiu pewnym typem słownictwa raczej się nie posługują ;)